Lost and Found
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: AU. Goku wakes up in a city with no knowledge of who he is. But for some reason he doesn't mind not knowing, instead he'd rather just live normally with his new friends. But just when things seemed to be going great, men come to take him away. Murderer? What the hell! Rated for Language.
1. Donut Shop

**New story! Yay! I have always been a fan of Saiyuki, but never thought about writing a story, until today. I was browsing the internet and came across a picture of the Saiyuki gang. I read a bit of my favorite volumes of the manga, watched a few episodes of the anime. And then sat down to write this! So here it is!**

**And I'm a big Goku fan by the way :3**

**Summery ~ AU****.**Goku wakes up in a city with no knowledge of who he is. But for some reason he doesn't mind not knowing, instead he'd rather just live normally with his new friends. But just when things seemed to be going great, men come to take him away. Murderer? What the hell?! Rated for Language.

Goku ~ 16

Gojyo ~ 21

Hakkai ~ 22

Sanzo ~ 22

_Thoughts_

**Sounds**

_**~PageBreak~**_

"Ugh, my head." Goku groaned, both of his hands slowly rose to the boy's head and pressed down as to relieve the ache. His arms had a cold, numb feeling, as if they were blocks of ice that were slowly melting. Goku grumbled and tried to pull himself up, but could only manage to get into a sitting position. He blinked his heavy eyes and clumsily rubbed at them, trying to clear the emptiness he felt in his actions. Turning his gaze to the left was stone pathways surrounded with perfectly trimmed trees and two inch patches of grass. There were flower beds systemically placed next to a few small benches and a fountain in the center of a circling stone path.

"A park? What?...Um, am I supposed to be here?" Goku whispered as he turned quickly to look for people to ask his questions to. The park was small, so in every direction a street and tall apartments or office buildings could be seen between the trees. Goku grasped his knees and pulled his numb body into a standing position.

It was dark, but the street lamps, cars, and buildings gave off enough light to see perfectly. Goku stumbled to walk out of the park, but had to rest on one of the benches.

_Man, I'm never going to make it at this pace! I can hardly feel most of my body! The only thing I __can really feel is the ache in my stomach. Man, I'm starving! _Goku rubbed at his empty belly and squinted over to the nearest street, there were still many people walking about, so it couldn't be too late in the night._ And that means restaurants are still__ open!_ Goku smiled and licked his lips.

The brown haired boy stood up from the bench and slowly made his way out of the small city park and used the last of his energy to run across the busy street. Goku gasped and leaned his body against one of the telephone poles next to the street. Goku poked at his legs through his pants, trying to get feeling back into them. Now looking at his pants, Goku noticed they were furiously ripped just under his knees. Grabbing at his shirt, which was also a little ripped in a few places, but looked alright. It was a dusty red with a brown neck line and arms. The boy wrapped his arms around him, to protect him from the night chill, and searched for an open food restaurant.

A few people looked his way as he leaned against the pole, but most of them only spared a glance before looking back at the path a head of them. Goku was fine with that, he didn't mind being ignored, in fact he preferred it after one of the pedestrians stop in the middle of the sidewalk and just stared at him for a minute straight. Goku gave a harsh glare and laughed as the man turned and ran away.

"Haha! Look at him run! Ah, well now to find something to eat." Goku pushed off of the pole and looked up at the glowing signs that decorated the city. Each one screaming for people to buy their products. They caught the eye, bribed the mind to buy the products while laughing at the naïve customers. But Goku wasn't interested in any of the signs unless they had a picture of food on it.

"No...No...Eww!...Man is there no food at all in this city!" Goku whined, only seeing stores for jewelery, pet supplies, and...waxing. Goku huffed and was pushed to the ground by a man who bumped him hard in the shoulder. "Ow! Er, watch where you're going!" Goku waved an angry fist at the man that didn't seem to notice he knocked the boy to the ground.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A slick voice said from above the fallen boy. Goku's angry face fell to one of confusion as he looked up at the tall figure looming over him. Goku nodded and tried to get up, but his body didn't seem to agree with him. He shook and fell back down.

"You don't look alright to me." A softer voice said, Goku watched as another man stood next to the tall figure. But then crouched down to Goku's face. He was kind faced young man of and Asian decent, his black hair held back by a green head band. The man smiled and held out a hand to the fallen Goku. The boy looked at the hand, speechless. "Don't worry I'm just helping you to your feet." The man said. Goku gulped and searched quickly for a way to get away.

"You're scaring the kid, Hakkai." The still standing man said with a laugh. His right hand grabbed the back of Goku's shirt and lifted his body of the ground and then placed him back on his feet. Goku stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. The boy growled at the tall figure that grabbed him and pouted when it started laughing.

"Haha, man this kid is tiny." The man had deep red-purple hair, with two pieces sticking out at the top like two bent antennas. "Ok, get going kid it's late." The redhead grabbed the other man's shoulder and pulled him away from the silent Goku.

"Bye, now." The nicer brown haired man said with a little wave. The two turned around and went casually down the street. Goku blinked, but then brushed off the encounter and looked around for a food stall once again. The golden eyed boy scurried through the crowds of pedestrians, a big smile stretching on his face when he found a large sign with two dancing donuts. The boy licked at his dry lips and clumsily ran into the shop.

**Ding.** A bell jingled as he pushed open the door. The woman behind the ordering counter smiled at the late customer.

"Welcome to Daisy Donuts! What can I get you?" The lady said. Goku smiled and drooled over the menu. _What's wit__h all those strange lines and squiggles? Oh well! I see yummy looking yellow donut with chocolate and jimmies! Time to eat!_ Goku pointed to the picture of the chocolate coated vanilla donut.

"I want that one!" He said excitedly. The lady laughed, grabbed the donut in protective plastic and then dropped it into a brown paper bag.

"Sure thing! That's $1.50." The cashier said, pushing the package towards the hungry boy. Goku's smile fell as he looked up to see the cashier waiting to be paid. The brunette's hands fell to his sides, his back slumped forward.

"Oh, um I just remembered I don't have any money." Goku said sheepishly, kicking the floor lightly with his foot. Noticing that his shoes were worn out badly, the black siding splattered with mud and the rubber soles flattened and close to exposing his heels.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't give you the donut without being paid. I could get fired." The lady said sullenly, feeling sorry for the ruff looking boy.

Goku nodded and started walking out of the brightly lit donut shop.

"I'll pay for the damn donut." A grunt came from one of the far booths in the back. Goku turned when he heard the sound of heavy feet making their way to the pick-up counter. The man grumbled but threw a dollar and two quarters on the counter and grabbed the brown bag.

The man had short blonde hair that fell just past his ears and dark blue eyes that could be called violet.

"Wow, sir that is very kind of you!" The lady behind the counter giggled. The sight of the tough, handsome, blonde man giving a donut to a poor boy was just the cutest thing she had ever seen. She gave the man a wink, who just ignored her and handed the bag to the small brunette.

"Um...Than-" Goku stared at the blonde, and was about to thank him for the food, but was cut off by the angry mutters of the man.

"Don't thank me, just take it and go home. Its a school night, brats shouldn't be out this late." The man walked back to his booth and sat down, pulling out a cigaret and taking a long drag. Goku looked at the bag, then back to the nice man smoking in the back.

_Wow, that man looks so cool! And he bought me the donut... _Goku smiled and ran over to the back of the donut shop and hopped into the booth.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blonde man said grumpily, glaring at the grinning boy that plopped into the seat in front of him. Goku's smile widened, his eyes squinting from the strain. The boy was so happy, flowers danced around his head with rainbows and glimmering stars. The smoker groaned and took the cancer stick from his mouth.

"Get the hell out of here, Brat." The man said, trying to scare the boy out of his sight. But the boy just smiled and didn't say anything. _Damn kid, what is he staring at?_

"Hehe, your hair is cool!" The boy laughed, opening the brown bag and shoving the donut into his mouth in one big bite. The blonde scoffed and placed the cigarette back into his mouth before grabbing a coffee cup off the table and standing. He walked over to the counter and slapped down a few dollars before leaving for the door.

Goku saw the man stand and instantly went to his side, smiling as the man didn't notice him until he got to the door. The man was easily a foot taller than him, wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the top buttons undone and black business pants, the man looked important.

The blonde pulled on a brown leather jacket and pushed open the door, grunting at the **ding**. Goku grabbed the door before it shut, giving a quick wave and smile to the lady behind the counter and then raced to catch up with the blonde man. The man walked at a moderate pace through the crowds, but stopped after a few minutes to throw away his butt in an appropriate receptacle for cigarettes. Goku smiled and hurried to keep up with the man, completely ignoring his numb legs and arms.

The blonde man heard the sounds of soft laughs from right behind him, he grunted and kept walking, but the sounds then turned into nonsense humming. With a growl the man stopped in his tracks, feeling a body run right into him.

"Ow~" Goku groaned as he fell backwards onto his butt. He wasn't prepared for the sudden stop from the tall bonde. Said blonde turned and growled at the brunette on the ground.

"Stop following me." The man said coldly, turning and walking away from the downed boy. Goku's eyes widened as the man started to walk away without him. He pushed off the ground with his hands, but his legs just gave out and he fell straight onto his face. _Oww, that hurt! _ The boy looked up and saw the blonde man disappear into the crowds of people.

"Wait! Please! I-I can't get up!" Goku yelled to the man. Goku shuffled on the street ground, hissing when a large foot came down on his hand. "Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" Goku growled and cradled his hand, his head falling to the pavement and pouted when he noticed he had lost sight of the violet eyed man. _Man, what do I do now?_

A strong force then pulled him into the air and off the side walk. Goku watched his feet and grabbed at his knees to keep himself from falling as he was set on the ground.

"Dammit kid I'm off the clock, get home already." The blonde man said, wiping his hands off on his jacket after letting go of Goku's arm. The brunette smiled and laughed, staring at the tall man, who just frowned."Are you deaf or just plain stupid? Go. Home." The blonde man grit his teeth and glared at the bouncy boy.

"Ah, hehe, well I don't know where I live." Goku said happily. The man slapped his face and raked his fingers through his bright blonde hair. A growl escaping as he looked down at the small brunette.

"Then call someone to pick you up." The man said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Goku patted at his pockets then looked up at the taller man.

"I don't have a phone." Goku said. Holding his hands up and shrugging.

_Damn br__at!_ "Fine, use mine. Hurry up. I don't want to spend all night out here." The man's droopy eyes glared at the boy as he pulled out his phone. Goku just looked at the offered phone, then back at the man.

"I don't know any numbers." Goku said matter of factly, smiling dumbly as the blonde cursed and shoved his phone back into his pockets.

"God dammit!" The tall blonde snarled and roughly grabbed the brunette's shoulder ad yanked him down the street. Goku smiled and happily let himself be dragged away. He didn't know why, but being near the man felt right. So far ever since he woke up everything was strange, he got weird vibes and had an urg to find something to make him comfortable and not feel singled out.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked, the man grunted and continued walking without looking back.

"To the station. I'm off the clock, but I'll be damned if leaving you out here gets me a pay cut or demotion." The man said, more to himself than the boy he tugged along.

"Will there be food?" Goku said licking his lips and humming. His feet slipped and he ended up falling to the ground again.

"Get up off the ground!" The man shouted, his anger rising as the boy just lay on the ground.

"I can't!" Goku said in a high pitched cry. The blonde man clicked his tongue and pulled the boy to his feet again. Goku stumbled and fell onto his knees. Grunting as his skin tore from the rough pavement.

"Damn kid, can't you stay on your feet! I'm not hauling your ass for the next three blocks!" The blonde snapped. Goku just grit his teeth and tried to move his legs, his tired arms flopping uselessly next to him.

"I just can't! It's not like I wanted to kiss the damn sidewalk!" Goku yelled, the blonde angrily yanked Goku off the ground again. Goku slumped, but was then shocked to feel the blonde pulling his arm over his shoulder. Goku could only watch as the man held most of his weight and started walking down the street again.

"Don't expect me to hold all your weight, idiot." The man grunted. Goku smiled and hobbled in unison of the blonde's pace.

"How far was it again.?" Goku asked, not hiding the fact he was happy to be by the man's side.

"Shut up and keep walking." The man said grumpily.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**So I want to keep the chapters short. Hope you peoples liked the first chapter!**

**So there will be no pairing! Sorry! But this story is just with friendship. Like the anime and manga.**

**Next chapter coming really soon!**


	2. Breakfast on the Couch

**So here is the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

_**~PageBreak~**_

"Hey, Sanzo what are you doing back? Didn't you just leave not twenty minutes ago?" A plump guard said from his seat behind the information desk. Watching Sanzo pushed open the front door, a boy hanging off his shoulders. "Who's this?"

"Don't ask. Just get Jenny over here." The blonde said coldly, throwing Goku onto one of the waiting benches next to the hall going from the entrance room. The guard nodded and grabbed the phone off of the small information desk and hit the speed dial number four. Quickly calling for Jenny to come to the information room.

"Now sit here and answer the questions the lady asks you." The blonde told Goku, shoving his hands into his pockets before turning to walk back out the door. Goku's eyes widened as he saw that Sanzo was about to leave him.

"Wait! Don't leave! Can't I come with you?" Goku called, his hands trying to reach the man that was about to walk out the door. The brunette jumped off the bench, stumbling and falling right at the blonde's feet. The man pushed the boy away with his foot, opening the door, ignoring Goku's pouting face. The boy grabbed the blonde's foot and held tight, not letting the man leave.

"Let go!" Sanzo growled, shaking his leg.

"No!" Goku whined determinedly.

"That's right you can't leave yet." A feminine voice called out from the other side of the room. Both males turned and saw a black haired woman, her arms crossed, watching the two struggling at the door with a smirk.

"What do mean? I'm off." Sanzo said, still trying to pry the hands off his ankles. Goku just stuck out his tongue at the blonde man's glares.

"You are accountable for the boy until his guardians come to claim him, now get over here and we can sort things out." The lady sat down on the bench, crossing her legs and pulling out some papers on a clip board. Sanzo kicked at the boy's arms, smirking when Goku yelped and retracted his hands, growling at the man.

Sanzo grabbed the boy's foot and dragged him to the bench, and then dropped him on the bench.

"Ok sweety, now what is your full name, address, guardian's names, phone number, school name, and reason for coming to the station?" Jenny said, in a high pitched voice, smiling and getting ready to write down the boy's information.

"Uhhhh…what?" Goku said scratching his head and blankly staring at the sweetly smiling lady.

"He doesn't know anything. I already asked." Sanzo said, pulling out a cigarette and flicking the lighter to life, only for it to be snatched from his hands by the black haired lady. _Women._

"You don't know anything? Not even your own name?" The lady asked with a caring voice. Goku hummed and grabbed at his chin. Before smiling and clicking his fingers.

"Well, I know my name, just not anything else." Goku said, picking at his ripped pants. Sanzo shoved his cigarette back into his pocket and raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement. Jenny quickly wrote down a few notes, then looked back at the boy.

"So what's your name? We can find all your information on our data based after that." The woman said, happy to hear that she didn't have to file a report about an amnesiac boy at ten o'clock at night. Hopefully she can phone his parents and get him taken home. The amnesia probably being a short term effect from bumping his head or getting a light concussion. Once his parents came she would instruct them to bring him to a hospital, just to make sure he is alright.

"Ok, so what is your name, honey?" Jenny said, walking over to one of the close by computers and bringing up the data based information search bar.

"Goku." He said with a smile, happy about knowing his name. The lady typed in the four letters the looked back at the grinning brunette.

"And your last name?" She said, her fingers ready to type it into the keyboard. Goku tilted his head and looked down at his hands.

"Last name?" Goku repeated slowly, his voice in a hushed tone. Jenny watched as the boy shrugged. Sanzo groaned and rubbed his temples. Jenny sighed and typed in a few traits, the boy's brown hair, gold colored eyes (light brown for the records) and his approximate age around thirteen to sixteen years old.

"Well, let's just see what pops up, ok. There can't be too many people in this city with your name." She said, trying to boost the boy's spirit. Goku nodded.

"Hmmm…well, it seems there isn't anyone in this city with that name. Are you sure that is your name? I think you look more like a…Steven!" Jenny said happily. Goku sighed, Sanzo grunted and stood from the bench.

"Well, I'm out of here. Jenny take care of the kid." The blonde said gruffly, walking as fast as he could to the door.

"Oh no! You get back here, sir! I'm not qualified to take custody of a minor. That falls under your job description." Jenny said in a monotone, standing from the computer desk and pulling a blank form from one of wooden slots next to the information desk. She quickly wrote down on a few of the dotted lines, before shoving the form into Sanzo's hands. He snarled and looked at the paper.

"Just sign here and here and you will have custody of the boy until his guardians come to collect him. Have fun boys!" The black haired lady said with amusement and walked down the hall.

"Dammit Jenny! Get back here!" Sanzo called after the women, who just waved and kept walking. "I can't take this thing! Get your ass back here!" Sanzo stomped loudly to follow the women, but was stopped by a deep cough from the security guard.

"Sir, your charge has collapsed." The security guard shrunk under Sanzo's fierce glare, fire burning in the once violet eyes.

"He is not my charge! I'm just the one who dragged his sorry ass here." Sanzo spat out, turning to see Goku face down on the floor. _How did I end up with this…damn monkey?! He can't even stand on his own two feet! Shit, I need to get some sleep. _Sanzo angrily rubbed at his temples before walking over and giving Goku a kick to the stomach. The boy groaned, but stayed flat on the ground.

"Get your ass up, we're leaving." Sanzo said, heading for the door. Goku just laid still, not moving from his spot. Sanzo proceeded to open the door and walk out of the police station. Goku tilted his head and was shocked to see the tall man leaving without him!

"No! W-wait up!" Goku called out, struggling to stand up, he made it to his knees, his eyes squinting and teeth clenched, all his energy was gone. The boy flopped back down to the ground and clutched at his mind to keep him awake. Goku shivered as he felt the cold wind that came from the doors opening and shutting. _Sanzo please don't leave! Come get me! Please I don't want to be alone! _Goku felt tears prickling in his eyes, but held them back.

"Did Sanzo just leave?"The security guard thought out loud, he looked down and still saw the boy lying face down on the floor. The man grabbed the table phone to call Jenny, but then the door opened again.

"Damn Monkey, making me illegally park. Better not get a ticket for this. Ridiculed for life that's for damned sure!" Sanzo mutter darkly as he grabbed Goku under his arms and dragged him out of the station and over to a black GMC and throwing the poor limp boy into the back seat.

"Put on your seat belt!" Sanzo bit out. Jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"But, I can't move my arms!" Goku whined, fluttering his arms and legs. Sanzo lit a cigarette and pulled out of the parking lot. Goku's body flumped to and fro. Sanzo cursed, stopping the car and turning to look at the boy in the back seat.

"I don't care if your arms and legs were blown off your damn body! Put on your seat belt!" Sanzo yelled.

"You should have done it when you threw me in here!" Goku yelled back. Sanzo let out an angry hiss, but leaned back and yanked the boy off the floor of the car and clicked his seat belt on.

"Where are we going now?" Goku asked, his head falling back against the felt seat. Sanzo pulled out into the street and started driving east of the police station.

"My place." The blonde said, turning up the radio and tuning out Goku. Who just smiled and closed his eyes with a peaceful sigh.

"Ok." Goku whispered, letting his mind finally sleep.

_**~PageBreak~**_

"So he really doesn't know anything? Only his first name? How is he functioning?!" Gojyo laughed. A grunt came for an answer.

"It isn't like he is completely brain dead, Gojyo. Just his memories." A Hakkai said kindly, petting the top of Goku's head.

"I'd like to bet on that, damn monkey is a moron." Said a very disgruntled Sanzo.

"Monkey? Is he really that bad?" Gojyo said, holding back a laugh and looking over at the sleeping Goku. Another grunt from Sanzo.

"Well, anyway Sanzo there doesn't seem to be any external or internal injuries. I'm not sure how he lost his memories, perhaps it was a way to protect his mind from some occurrence? As for his weak legs and arms, it seems his body was so worn out that it didn't have the energy to move. I'm surprised he was talking, most would be gasping to just breathe properly. And his whole body is chilled. He needs rest and warm blankets. Hopefully his memories will return soon." Hakkai said, his eyes squinting as he smiled.

"Whatever, just make sure he doesn't die while I'm gone." Sanzo said grabbing his keys and throwing on his jacket and walking over to the front door of his apartment.

Goku opened his eyes at hearing Sanzo's voice become more and more distance.

"Wha? Sanzo where are you going?" Goku said in a slow voice, a yawn splitting his mouth open wide. The boy rubbed his head and sat up on the couch he was sleeping on.

"Work. These two are watching you." Sanzo quickly exited the apartment. Goku felt the urge to jump up and follow the man, but was held down by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there monkey! Remember us?!" Gojyo said with a big smile, a bent cigarette hanging in his mouth. Goku growled at the name, his eyes still watching the door.

"Monkey?! Who the hell are talking about?" Goku yelled at the laughing redhead. Who just puffed out a drag of his cigarette and ruffled the boy's spiky brown hair.

"Such language for a little brat like you. What are you twelve?" The man said, sliding onto the couch and clicking on the tv. Hakkai was busy making some breakfast in the kitchen, unaware Goku had woken up.

"I'm not a kid!" Goku, completely awake now, he snatched the clicker out of the man's hands and started flipping channels.

"Yeah right, with your height you could pass for a ten year old." Gojyo flicked the brunette on the nose and ripped the remote from his hands. Goku growled and tackled Gojyo off of the couch.

"I'm almost seventeen you jackass!" Guko growled, his knee knocking the air of Gojyo when they landed, his hands scooping up the fallen remote and changing the channel once again. The redhead snarled and coughed, pushing the smaller boy off his chest and went to grab the clicker, only for his hand to be smacked out of the way.

"Sixteen? I don't believe that for a second. Your brains are more scrambled then we thought, or at least what little you have of brains, monkey." Gojyo laughed and snatched the remote out of the boy's hands and stood up to keep the remote out of range. Goku jumped up to grab the remote, but a sudden dizzy spell sent his tumbling to the ground.

"Ah, shit! Damn kid I forgot you were all weak. It was hard to tell with you chattering up a storm and tackling me." Gojyo said quickly picking the teen up and placing him back on the couch, but kept the remote.

"Stop calling me a monkey." Goku pouted, crossing his arms and watching the redhead flip through tv channels.

"Gojyo are you talking to yourself or has sleeping beauty awoke?" Hakkai said, walking into the living room with a tray holding three plates of breakfast bread, glasses of milk with honey, and a small platter of butters and cut meats.

Goku's grumpy attitude sparked as he smelt the food, his mouth drooled at the delicious sight, a small smile on his face. Hakkai set down the tray and grabbed one of the breads with a slice of smoked ham. Goku shoveled all the food into his mouth as fast as he could.

"Hey monkey save some for the rest of us here!" Gojyo yelled, pushing the brunette away from the tray, only to be bitten. "Ow! You better not have rabies!"

"Haha, what a nice morning." Hakkai said with a laugh, turning to watch the tv while the others scarfed down the food.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Wow I'm tired! I have been writing so much lately. I need a break…But that won't happen, because I'm a slave to this site! So, I know Saiyuki isn't the most popular fanfiction section, but if you take the time to read this…I just want to let you know you're awesome! And have a wonderful day :D**


End file.
